


[Cover Art] for "Ode to Broken Things" story series by ArabellaStrange

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArabellaStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaStrange/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Man with the Twisted Lip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920607) by [ArabellaStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaStrange/pseuds/ArabellaStrange). 



I really am on a roll here. I started out this afternoon creating Rivers of London cover art and then realised that the latest Sherlock fic I was reading needed a cover too. A lovely story series by Arabella Strange and another one that needed cover art for my Kobo.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/31014873663/in/dateposted-public/)

The usual note on cover creation is this: it's a Kintsugi vase, Japanese craftspeople use golden lacquer to mend pieces of broken pottery and make them even more beautiful. The texture behind it (which fitted the shape of the vase perfectly) is by Spooky Window on Deviant Art. 


End file.
